Dugtrio
Dugtrio (ダグトリオ, Dagutorio) is a Ground-type Mole Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of a Diglett starting at level 26. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Dugtrio looks like three Diglett huddled together, although what they look like underground is a mystery. It is completely uncertain whether they may be fused together, or not. Its height is 2'04" and weight is 73.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities They tunnel under the earth at 60 mph (100 km/h), triggering tremors and earthquakes. Behavior Its three heads bob separately up and down to loosen the soil nearby, making it easier for it to burrow. Each triplet composing a Dugtrio trio thinks exactly like the other two triplets. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly. In battle, it digs through the ground and strikes the unsuspecting foe from an unexpected direction. Habitat Dugtrio live in tunnels and caves under the earth. They also sometimes live in burrows near forests where they maintain the soil and plant trees to revitalize wooded areas. They also have been shown to live in trees as high as the canopy. They are normally native to Kanto but can be found in Sinnoh as well. Diet Dugtrio feed on plant roots. Major appearances Dugtrio first appeared in Dig Those Diglett!. They worked with Diglett to plant trees in a forest. Katie used a Dugtrio against Ash during the Hoenn League in Shocks and Bonds. Katie's Dugtrio defeated Ash's Pikachu and was defeated by Ash's Glalie. In The Underground Round Up, Poncho used multiple Diglett and a Dugtrio to rid a town of Electrode. Poncho only used his Dugtrio to get rid of Team Rocket Gang's Electrode Eliminator. Other Minor appearances Dugtrio appeared in a picture in Pokémon Paparazzi. Dugtrio also appeared in Clefairy Tales. A Dugtrio appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. Pietra used three Dugtrio for her digging project in Right on, Rhydon!. Two Dugtrio were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. They brought Meowth and Ash's Cyndaquil to the oasis after they got hurt and lost in the desert. A Dugtrio was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A picture of a Dugtrio appeared in Hocus Pokémon. Dugtrio appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as sentries for the Wigglytuff Guild, alongside Diglett. Multiple Dugtrio briefly appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!, Conway used a Dugtrio in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. A group of Dugtrio appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. Pokédex entry Dugtrio, Mole Pokémon. The evolved form of Diglett. This Pokémon is able to tunnel deep beneath the earth's surface. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 11 Pokémon